Jealousy
by Tanny Apple
Summary: Sirius and OC have quite an entertaining arguement which results in them finally admitting their feelings *one-shot* links to story Love and Potions Dont Mix however dont have to have read it.


A/N: this is a one shot about Sirius and an O/C it links to my other story Love and Potions Dont Mix however it can be read seperatly my friend beth helped with this so thanks to beth! :) enjoy

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn had put together a new program of after school tutoring sessions, where his prized students would tutor his less advanced students. Lily, Phoebe, Remus and I, being members of Slughorn's elite club had volunteered as tutors – volunteered being the operative word, really Slughorn had guilt tripped us into offering our services.<p>

Lily and James had planned it so that James would be tutored by Lily, not that he needed tutoring particularly; the only reason he wasn't in Slughorns group of exemplar students was because Slughorn had a personal dislike of James due to a prank gone wrong in second year.

Remus had convinced Professor Slughorn that he needed extra tuition with extracting plants for potions so he and Phoebe had been paired together. The only one left was me, professor Slughorn had recommended that I should tutor Sirius who was falling behind due to his constant flirting with the different girls that clustered round him every lesson. However Sirius hadn't been so responsive to the idea, refusing to be tutored by me, as in his words "he knew just, as much as I did, so I wouldn't be of any use to his learning".

So instead of Sirius I had been paired with Finn, a tall blonde haired Ravenclaw, with pale skin and deep blue eyes. He was good looking with a muscular physic playing beater in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he was in a few of the my lessons and he always seemed polite and fun to be around so I didn't feel too rejected by Sirius's refusal to be tutored by me, as I seemed to come out on top being partnered with Finn. That was my opinion until I actually got to class and started tutoring him.

Finn was waiting for me when I walked into the potions lab. We started talking, and acquainting ourselves, after a few minutes I tried to get down to the studying, I was trying to explain to him the history of the polyjuice potion. However this was proving more difficult then I first thought, he continuously steered the conversation away from potions and onto random topics, such as his least favourite band, which was apparently Bon Jovi. Seriously BON JOVI! who in their right mind doesn't like Bon Jovi!

As if not liking Bon Jovi wasn't insulting enough he seemed to have an infatuation with my chest. My subtle hints did nothing to hinder his blatant interest in my bosom; I tried pulling my cardi over me, hugging it against my body, and when that didn't work angled my body away from him.

In the end I decided to just let him stare, none of my methods proved effective and it was obvious that he cared not for potions, I turned round to see how everyone else was getting along with their tutoring.

I saw Sirius, he was sat in the back of the classroom on his own, sulkily hunched over his revision books. As he had refused to be tutored by me, he had been forced to work on his own, due to all the other tutors being paired up. Everyone around us were sat laughing as they worked, except me and Finn, although sitting uncomfortably close for my liking, we were barely talking. I had given up on trying to get him to pay attention to anything other than my chest, as we sat there an idea occurred to me, I wondered if I was to write the potion across my chest Finn would pay attention, it was as I pondered this that I heard footsteps advancing towards me.

I heard his voice before I saw him "I'm bored someone come and tutor me" Sirius whined, I didn't turn round, I knew if I did I would just end up embarrassing myself.

"Sos mate, but I'm with Lily" James said his voice filled with admiration at his girlfriends name. I turned round to see James patting Sirius on the shoulder comfortingly.

His stormy grey eyes met mine, as he pouted pleading me with his beautiful puppy dog eyes. "I thought I wasn't clever enough to tutor you" my voice oozed with sarcasm, I was quietly proud of my witty remark, "and anyway I have a partner now" unwillingly I turned back to face Finn.

I was spun back round in my seat by a masculine pair of pale hands "drop him" Sirius said nonchalantly, his eyes boring into me, oh how much I wanted to drop Finn, but I wasn't going to do that. It was the principle. He hadn't wanted to be my partner when he had the chance, and I wasn't going to be used...

No matter how much I wanted to be.

Instead of saying yes like I longed to I glared at Sirius "No I will not, he's my partner."

"But you shouldn't be working with him" Sirius whined.

"Why not? Who else am I going to work with?" as Sirius went to interrupt I continued "and anyway we're having a good time, Finn's really funny and I like him" if having your potions partner staring at your chest is classed as a good time I added to myself.

"Like him! He's practically throwing himself at you" he threw his arms in the air in exasperation, I didn't see why he cared so much but before I had time to ask he continued "and it sure as hell isn't your face he's looking at when he's talking to you" he snarled. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed his beady eyes on my chest, at least I wasn't just being paranoid.

I rolled my eyes at him "Yeah well he can stare if he wants, it's a free country and you know what they can say, you can look but you can't touch..." I can't believe that I just said that, that had to be the lamest comeback ever, why do I have to be such a loser?

"Great, I'm in" Finn smiled jokily, his arm curling around my waist, I forced myself to laugh along with him.

There was a loud thud as Finn was knocked to the floor clutching his nose, which had blood spluttering out of it where Sirius' fist had connected with his face.

"What the hell Sirius" I screamed before turning to look down to Finn "are you alright?" I asked concerned. I may not particularly like the boy but that didn't mean I had no compassion for the injured.

"Ye I grazed my knuckles but I'm fine" the voice came from behind me; I turned round to face Sirius.

"Not you I mean him" I shouted pointing at Finn, who was still lying crumpled up on the floor.

"Nice I defend your honour and I don't even get a thanks" he growled at me.

"Defend my honour! From what?" what right did he have to get angry at me when he's the one going round throwing punches.

"From that mongol over there" Sirius said pointing at Finn.

"Hey can someone help me up?" Finn asked, I ignored him and continued to argue with Sirius, the rest of the class by now had left what they were doing to watch the argument between us unfolding.

"He is not a mongol, he's my potions partner"

"Well not any more" Sirius said defiantly "I am."

I stared at Sirius opened mouthed, "No you will not! You can't keep changing your mind Sirius I'm not waiting round for you all the time." Did I just turn him down? What am I saying?

"I won't, I said I want to be your potions partner and I'm going to stay your potion partner" he shouted at me.

"You're only saying that as your jealous!" I smirked at him, proud of my assessment of the situation, even if it was unlikely to be true.

"Jealous! I'm not jealous" Sirius screamed in my face, dazing me as his hot minty breath washed over me.

"Erm, yeah you are mate" chirped in James who was sat next to Lily laughing at us, I was glad for his intervention as it allowed me time to compose myself.

"Shut it Prongs" Sirius glared at his friend "why would I be jealous of Finn?"

"Oh so, your saying I'm not worth getting jealous over" I spat at him insulted.

"No I didn't say that" Sirius groaned throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Yeah Sirius you did" giggled Phoebe.

"Not helping" Sirius gave Phoebe an aggravated look across the desks, which made her burst into a new fit of giggles.

"HELLO, kid with a bleeding nose on the floor here" Finn waved his hands at me and Sirius.

"OMG, shut it Finn, can't you see were busy" I snapped at him. Remus and Phoebe extended a hand out towards him helping him up and out the door towards the hospital wing.

"Oh so you can tell him to shut up but I can't hit him! You're so hypocritical" Sirius yelled.

"There's a difference between physical violence and telling someone to shut up" I countered my voice trembling with annoyance.

"Hypocrite"

"Jealous"

"Hypocrite"

"Jealous"

"Hypocrite"

"Jealous" by this point we were screaming into each other's faces.

"Just kiss each other you idiots," James screamed at us.

"Ok then" Sirius shrugged leaning into me.

"For merlins sake we are not going to kiss" I screamed backing away from Sirius. Ok I had officially lost it, did I just refuse to kiss Sirius who I had wanted to kiss for years?

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Idiot" Sirius mumbled pulling my face up to his and pressing our lips together passionately.

"Eww I told you to kiss her, not to shove your tongue down her throat!" James gaffed.

"Well you don't have to watch, you can always shove off... in fact we will greatly appreciate it if you did" I smiled sweetly at James and Lily, ecstatic that after years of waiting and wondering I was finally kissing Sirius Black.

"Excuse me but why aren't we kissing?" Sirius whined.

"Let me correct that mistake" I smiled at Sirius pulling him down towards me.

"Well we know when were not wanted" James laughed.

"Seen as they may be a while fancy going up to the common room? it should be empty around this time" Lily smiled suggestively.

"Gladly" James laughed putting his arm around Lily's waist as they left the room leaving Sirius and me to ourselves in the room.

That night was very eventful, he admitted to being jealous and really liking me. We spent hours kissing in the potions lab, and kissing Sirius was pure bliss, better than I had ever imagined. And I looked forward to many more hours of kissing Sirius in the future.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you liked it, thanks for reading, please review

Tannyapple xx


End file.
